


Tides

by Goodbyeblueyes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyeblueyes/pseuds/Goodbyeblueyes
Summary: Julian comforts a female apprentice on her period.





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt sent by anon over Tumblr. Gave her a random name so I could refer to her by something other than "she." Enjoy :)

With a pained groan, the apprentice doubled over. She clutched at her lower abdomen, knowing full well what the pain meant. Julian immediately sprung into action, worry spreading on his face, turning over to her in an instant.

-Ivy? Are you okay? What’s wrong? 

He was speaking faster than usual, not knowing what to do with himself. 

-What bad timing, she muttered. I’m fine, Julian. 

They were on their way to the coliseum, following a lead Asra had given them. Now was no time to turn around on account of… this. Another wave of pain hit and she winced. Julian delicately cupped Ivy’s face in his gloved hands, looking her in the eye. 

-Obviously, something’s going on. You wouldn’t be making that sound otherwise. And you’re still doubled over. 

Ivy grimaced.

-Fine, fine.

-What is it, then?

She gripped his jacket reflexively as another cramp washed over her. She swallowed the pain, straightened out, and cleared her throat, trying to ignore the flush she felt on her cheeks. 

-It’s, um. A medical emergency?

Relief flooded Julian’s face.That, he could handle. 

-Well, Ivy, why didn’t you say so earlier? 

She cast her gaze to the ground, hoping her hair would obscure her face.

-Because, um. It’s a feminine? Medical emergency?

He started at her vacantly for a few seconds. Then, a rosy tint started spreading on Julian’s cheeks, all the way to his ears, when he finally understood her meaning. Ivy avoided his gaze. 

-Oh, er, I see. Well, in any case, we should probably get you back to your shop. 

-That’s such a waste of time! We’re so close, Julian, I can feel it. I really don’t want to head back now.

-I do agree, but there’s no use conducting a search if you’re bleeding through your clothes. Or hunched over in pain.

Ivy hung her head, defeated. She reluctantly agreed to head back to the shop, at least for now. But she made Julian swear they would head back out as soon as she felt fit enough. Which she hoped wouldn’t be too long. Once they made their way to the shop, Julian started busying himself. He led her to the wash basin upstairs. Once she was refreshed, he brough her back to the couch, made sure she was sat comfortably with plenty of blankets, and hurried over to the kitchen.

-Stay here.

She nodded, stifling a laugh at his serious expression. Ivy heard the clanging of pots and the slamming of cupboard doors, and she couldn’t help but feel amused even though the pain in her gut kept flaring up.

-Julian? Do you need a hand?

-Er, no, I’m alright. I just need to find- ah-ha! Here it is! 

She let out a chuckle, shaking her head at him. He put water to boil and gathered the necessary ingredients while he waited. Ivy could hear him humming to himself, and she felt a grin spread on her face. Julian checked in on her once the water had reached boiling point.

-Here. For the cramps.

He sheepishly handed her a hot water bottle. She lay on her back, her head on the armrest, and placed it on her lower stomach. The heat immediately permeated her body, and she let out a content sigh. He sat down by her feet and waited a few minutes to see if the treatment was effective.

-Better? 

-Yes. Thank you, doctor, she mused.

He stood up and kissed her forehead, grinning.

-Is that included in the treatment?

-Only for very few select patients, he joked with a wicked grin.

Ivy gave a laugh that turned into a grunt of pain halfway through. Concern flashed in Julian’s visible eye and he hurried back to the kitchen. He came back out with a steaming mug of ginger tea. She gratefully accepted it. She sipped on it slowly while Julian observed her, rearraging the pillows and the blankets, fiddling with his clothes, looking around the room for something to do.

-Julian. I’m fine, I swear. You’ve treated me, doctor. I’ll be back on my feet in no time. Stop fidgeting.

-I, ah, of course, yes. Would you like more hot water for the bottle?

-Actually, I would love that.

Julian gleefully snatched the bottle from her hands, all too happy to be able to help. Ivy couldn’t stifle an amused smile. He was so eager to please, yet so bashful at the same time. He reappeared a few minutes later, holding the bottle filled with just-boiling water again.

-Do you need anything else? More tea? Another cushion?

He hovered over her as she rearranged herself, curling up around the bottle.

-I think I’m going to take a nap, she announced.

-Oh. Um. Alright. Would you like me to-

-Keep me company, she drowsily asked, a lazy smile floating on her lips.

-I- Yes, of course, absolutely.

He sat down next to her and Ivy lay her head on his lap, pulling the blanket over her neck. She could see the flush on his ears and giggled to herself. He delicately, calculatingly rested a hand on her back, the other on her head. He shakily stroked her hair but steadied his hand once he saw the content look on her face. He just hoped the erratic rhythm of his heartbeat wouldn’t wake her up.


End file.
